


Harryn silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Post Mpreg, Siirappinen perhesöpöily, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Harry Potterin silmin?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291037
Kudos: 1





	Harryn silmin

Eräänä aurinkoisena kesäkuun päivänä kätilönoita laski pienen tytön hellästi Harryn käsivarsille, eikä Harry osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa vastasyntynyttä sydän tulvillaan rakkautta. Tytöllä oli vaaleaa, hieman punervaa hiusta päälaellaan ja tämän silmät olivat kirkkaan siniset.  
  
”Hei”, Harry kuiskasi ja silitti lempeästi vauvan pyöreää poskea. ”Tervetuloa. Sinua on odotettu.”  
  
Vauva katsoi takaisin vakaasti ja Harry tunsi rintansa pakahtuvan onnesta. Valtava hellyyden aalto löi aivan yllättäen Harryn läpi ja hän tunsi vapisevansa tunteen voimasta. Oli aivan käsittämätöntä, kuinka rakkaudenmäärä saattoi lisääntyä kerralla näin valtavasti vain yhdessä pienessä hetkessä.  
  
Harry rakasti edelleen aivan yhtä paljon puolisoaan kuin aina aikaisemminkin. Eikä hänen rakkautensa poikaan kohtaan ollut vähentynyt yhtään. Silti tämä vastasyntynyt tuntui pitävän Harryn sydäntä käsissään ja Harry oli valmis uhraamaan vaikka oman henkensä tämän pienen ihmisen vuoksi.  
  
”Hei”, Harry kuiskasi uudelleen ja suuteli tyttärensä otsaa.  
  
Vuodevaatteet kahahtivat ja Harry palasi vaaleanpunaisista pilvilinoistaan takaisin sairaalahuoneeseen ja kääntyi katsomaan vuoteella lepäävää puolisoaan.  
  
”Näytä häntä”, Draco pyysi väsyneellä äänellä, mutta kun Harry laski lapsen tämän käsille, Dracon silmät kirkastuivat.  
”Hän on täydellinen”, Harry sanoi ja pyyhkäisi nopeasti kosteuden silmistään, vaikka tiesikin Dracon huomanneen kyyneleenalut.  
  
Hetken Draco tarkasteli lasta, siveli sormellaan tämän poskea ja leukaa hymyillen pienesti. Harry näki, kuinka Dracon silmiin syttyi lämpö ja rakkaus, kun tämä katsoi ylpeänä kuopustaan.  
  
”Hänellä on punainen tukka”, Draco kuitenkin nyrpisti äkkiä nenäänsä ja Harry naurahti.  
”Minun äidilläni oli punainen tukka”, Harry muistutti ja lisäsi: ”sitä paitsi Molly sanoi, että punainen pigmentti saattaa joskus hypätä sukupolven yli.”  
”Niinpä tietenkin”, Draco tuhahti mutta silitti silti hellästi vauvan hentoja haivenia.  
  
”Lily”, Draco kuiskasi hetken päästä ja hymyili Harrylle.  
”Narcissa”, Harry täydensi ja vastasi hymyyn. ”Kiitos.”  
”Kiitos sinulle”, Draco sanoi ja jatkoi: ”kun jaksoit minua tämänkin raskauden ajan.”  
”Aina”, Harry painoi huulensa Dracon hiusrajaan.  
”Mutta tämä saa olla viimeinen”, Draco sanoi vakavana.  
”Totta kai”, Harry vakuutti.  
  
Oli ollut oikeastaan pieni ihme, että Draco oli suostunut vielä yhteen lapseen. Harry oli toki aina haaveillut isosta perheestä, mutta kolmen pojan isänä hän oli huomannut, että pikkulapsiarki saattoi olla yllättävän uuvuttavaa. Etenkin kun heidän esikoisensa tuntui perineen nimiensä lisäksi paljon muutakin edesmenneiltä kelmeiltä ja heidän kaksospoikansa olivat työllistäneet heitä jo ennen syntymäänsä.  
  
Kaksosten odotus oli ollut rankkaa Dracolle. James oli ollut vasta reilun vuoden ikäinen, kun Draco oli alkanut odottaa kaksosia ja hänen kehonsa oli koko odotusajan kovalla koetuksella eikä raskaudesta toipuminenkaan ollut sujunut ongelmitta. Niinpä Harry olikin yllättynyt, kun Draco ei ollut kironnut häntä sillä sekunnilla, kun Harry oli lausunut sanan vauva. Mutta ei Draco ollut suostunut uuteen vauvaan aivan siltä istumaltakaan. Oli tarvittu jokunen keskustelu ennen kuin he olivat molemmat vakuuttuneita, että tahtoivat vielä yhden lapsen.  
  
Ja siinä hän nyt oli. Pieni tyttö, joka sai nimensä edesmenneiltä isoäideiltään.  
  
”Sinä pärjäsit hienosti”, Harry sanoi ja suuteli Dracon uudelleen otsaa.  
”Tiedän”, Draco hymyili ja Harry nauroi taas, sillä juuri nämä olivat niitä hetkiä, jolloin Harry rakasti Dracoa niin paljon että kylkiluissa napsui.  
”Ovatko pojat täällä?” Draco kysyi äkkiä ja kun Harry nyökkäsi, jatkoi: ”Haetko heidät tänne, sillä eiköhän heidän ole jo aika tutustua uuteen pikkusiskoonsa.”  
  
  
Pyhän Mungon synnytysosaston odotushuone oli täynnä ihmisiä, kun Harry astui sisään. Kaikki kääntyivät välittömästi häneen päin ja Harry näki odottavia ilmeitä ympärillään.  
  
”Isä!” pieni vaaleatukkainen poika huusi ja liukui alas Pansyn sylistä.  
”Scorpius”, Harry nappasi pojan käsivarsilleen, kun tämä törmäsi hänen jalkoihinsa.  
”No?” Ron kysyi malttamattomana pukien kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden ajatukset yhteen sanaan.  
”Tyttö”, Harry hymyili, ”Lily Narcissa.”  
”Oi”, Molly huokaisi ja löi kämmenensä yhteen.  
”Isi?” tummatukkainen taapero kysyi vakavana, otsa kurtussa.  
”Isi voi hyvin Albus, haluatko mennä katsomaan häntä ja vauvaa?” Harry kumartui ja nappasi toisen kaksosista toiselle puolelle syliinsä. ”Missä James on?”  
”Täällä”, pieni ääni piipitti ja Harry näki esikoisensa istuvan Arthurin sylissä ja mutustavan jotain tahmeaa.  
”Tulehan, niin mennään katsomaan teidän siskoanne”, Harry sanoi ja kohotti samalla kysyvästi kulmiaan Mollylle, joka pyyhkäisi tahman Jamesin käsistä yhdellä nopealla sauvanheilautuksella Harryn muotoillessa hymyillen suullaan äänettömän kiitoksen.  
  
Luotsaten kolme poikaa huoneeseen, missä Draco ja Lily odottivat heitä, Harry katsoi lapsiaan ylpeänä. James Sirius oli tomera, lähes viisi vuotias vakava poika, joka oli todella kiinnostunut lentämisestä ja huispauksesta ja kepposista. Kaksoset Albus ja Scorpius olivat jo kaksivuotiaina kun pienoiskopiot Harrysta ja Dracosta, Scorpius vaalea ja Albus tumma. Vain silmät olivat molemmilla samanlaiset syvän siniset. Kun Draco oli odottanut heitä, he olivat monesti pohtineet, kuinka he saattoivat olla niin onnekkaita, että odottivat kaksosia. Velhojen ei ylipäätään ollut helppoa tulla raskaaksi, ja kaksosraskaudet olivat todella harvinaisia. Heidän parantajansa oli kuitenkin selittänyt, että taikuus korreloi tunteiden kanssa ja jos molemmat olivat voimakkaita, saattoi tapahtua ihmeitä.  
  
”Isi”, Albus sanoi ja heittäytyi sänkyä vasten niin, että Harry näki Dracon sävähtävän hieman.  
”Varovasti”, Harry sanoi vaistomaisesti ja tarttui Albusta kädestä, ”isi on kipeä.”  
”Miksi?” James kysyi otsa huolestuneessa kurtussa ja silmäili selvästi varuillaan sängyssä lepäävää Dracoa.  
”Koska parantajat ja kätilönoidat joutuivat auttamaan teidän siskonne ulos isin mahasta”, Harry selitti ja nosti Albuksen syliinsä estääkseen enemmät vahingot.  
  
Tällä välin Scorpius oli hiipinyt kuin varkain sängyn toiselle puolelle ja onnistunut kiipeämään hiljaa Dracon viereen. Nyt poika tapitti sinisillä silmillään Lilyä, joka tuhisi tyytyväisenä Dracon kainalossa.  
  
”Vauva”, Scorpius totesi ja osoitti pullealla etusormellaan sisartaan.  
”Niin Scorpius, hän on teidän siskonne Lily”, Draco sanoi ja veti pojan vapaaseen kainaloonsa.  
  
Harry istui varovasti sängyn laidalle Albus edelleen sylissään ja halasi Jamesia, joka ei edelleenkään uskaltanut koskettaa sänkyä, ettei vain vahingossa satuttaisi Dracoa. Hetken he vain olivat ja katselivat vastasyntynyttä. Lempeä hymy kareili Dracon huulilla ja Harry tunsi sydämensä täyttyvän jälleen rakkaudesta. Tässä oli hänen perheensä, hänen kaikkensa ja hän tunsi olevansa maailman onnellisin ihminen.


End file.
